


Dancing with desire

by Uki96



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Again, Barry is a Dork, Clubbing, Dancing, Fucking, Iris is a queen, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, let's just pretend i know how to write anything, oliver's just a horny man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uki96/pseuds/Uki96
Summary: ‘Sweetie, I know you’re scared, but please bear with me tonight. I might even have a surprise for you!’‘What now?’Barry was not amused one bit. Dancing was one thing but knowing there was something else that was going to happen, he might not be sure he’d survived the night.





	Dancing with desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halzbarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halzbarry/gifts).



> This story is un-beta for now, so any mistake you see is my own, I needed to post this today.  
> *  
> FUCKING HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKE !! ILY and hope you have the best of day !

Barry was a little stressed. When Iris proposed him to go dancing in a club to have fun, he didn’t know what to expect.

 

He wasn’t someone that familiar with nightclubs, even more so since his marriage. That was a bigger surprise that this was coming from his beloved wife.

 

He should have known better though, Iris was a dance lover.

 

That’s why, that night, with Iris at his side, he was entering that dreaded club.

 

He didn’t even know that one. Iris described it as ‘the best club in town right now.’

 

Iris was close to him as they waited in line. Her perfume was intoxicating. A sweet mix of coconut and almond. Her hair was on point, as always. She was dressed in a tight red dress. Barry was always surprised to see he managed to marry the personification of perfection.

 

‘Are you sure you want me to dance with you? Last time was…’

 

Iris stopped Barry with a shush.

 

‘Sweetie, I know you’re scared, but please bear with me tonight. I might even have a surprise for you!’

 

‘What now?’

 

Barry was not amused one bit. Dancing was one thing but knowing there was something else that was going to happen, he might not be sure he’d survived the night.

 

‘Barry, do you trust me?’

 

For once, the speedster wasn’t sure of the answer.

 

‘Yes?’

 

If Iris’ smile was anything to go by, Barry was now sure his answer wasn’t the right one.

 

Finally, it was their turn to pay their entrance to the club. Barry was still unsure of what he was going to see inside.

 

Rearranging his shirt, he tightened his grip on Iris’ hand and began descending the stairs.

 

Once inside the nightclub, he was completely freaked out.

 

The music was loud. Not that loud techno rhythm, he was betting on Nicki Minaj, maybe? He wasn’t sure, music wasn’t his strongest suit. But the most amazing part wasn’t the music. It was the people on the dancefloor.

Lots and lots of guys. Some shirtless. Some dressed in tight clothes, he even saw leather. All were dancing with each other, in a frenzy of flesh and sensual energy.

 

Barry was definitively not used to this. At all.

 

But Iris was already walking towards the bar, having let go of his hand.

 

‘Iris?’

 

She did not hear him over the music and was already at the bar, Barry still frozen in the same spot.

 

The pieces were starting to add up. He approached his wife and leaned into her ear.

 

‘Iris? Is that a gay club?!’

 

The smile Iris gave him was all the answer he needed.

 

Oh no, he did not sign up for this. Going in a straight club was enough for him, but he wasn’t that comfortable being around gay people.

 

Iris had always supported him, since college, with him being unsure of where to fit in. She was always there to comfort him when he felt that he did not understand himself. She was there when he thought he was straight. She was there when he said he was maybe gay. She was there for him when he affirmed, he was bisexual.

 

She even got married to him! That had to be the sign she was going to stick with him, no matter what came in their direction.

 

But even so. A gay club? That was too much. Right?

 

Iris never mentioned anything about his sexuality, content to let him be. So why suddenly changing that? Especially since they were married.

 

Yeah, he liked to think about their marriage a lot. So what? He loved that woman.

 

‘Barry, you adorable puppy.’

 

That was all his wife said before going on a dancefloor, a glass of rum in her hand.

 

Barry leaned on the bar, watching in awe as Iris started dancing, following the rhythm with her whole body.

 

Watching her was like watching fire. All the moves she was able to do, her body shifting with grace and sensuality.

 

He watched as she moved her hips with each beat.

Iris was perfect. Even the men started noticing her and watching her with admiration.

 

Barry smiled. He was always cocky and proud when people realized what a woman Iris was, and how he alone was the one to get to call her his wife.

 

Iris drank a little, then she started dancing again. This time, a guy approached her. She gazed at him, like she was in a primal trance.

The guy took her in his arms, moving his thighs against hers, following the music.

 

Barry was shocked. That man had no shame at all, the way he moved his ass was proof enough and Barry was sure he had no other interest than dancing, but he couldn’t help but being a little jealous.

Still, he couldn’t make himself go to that dancefloor and reclaim his wife with some sweet moves. He wasn’t good at dancing. Not that he didn’t have rhythm, he just didn’t know how to dance.

 

Deciding he needed some courage, he searched in his pockets to find the flask Cisco prepared for him. Swallowing a good amount of refined alcohol, he waited for the buzzing sensation to start.

 

Iris watched in the corner of her eyes as her husband started drinking.

 

‘Finally,’ she thought. She knew Barry was a very capable man. He did not have that much self-confidence, but she knew first hand he was a very good dancer, when given the proper chance to express himself.

 

Barry got himself up, feeling a little dizzy, not enough to be shameless but enough to go dancing and be the good husband who’s making his wife happy by dancing with her.

 

Huge mistake. Barry wasn’t ready.

 

As soon as he left the safety of his seat, people were all around him, dancing like they didn’t have any care in the world. Was that a hand on his ass? He didn’t have the time to check, so many bodies and sweat around him.

Combined with alcohol, that sensation was making him a little horny and excited. His eyes didn’t leave Iris, watching her as she was now grinding her back against the man. Said man all to happy to take Iris by the hips and making her slither against him.

 

Barry should be jealous. He was, of course, but he was jealous of the man’s moves. How come he couldn’t dance like that?

 

Finally approaching his wife, he placed himself in front of her and watched her dance.

 

Iris gaze was piercing as she looked at him while dancing. She raised her hand in front of him, in an invitation to come dance with them both.

Barry took another gulp of his flask and seized Iris’ hand, getting close to her as he tried to dance and follow the beat.

 

Iris smiled, so proud of Barry for trying, shaking herself from the other man’s grip, she went and pushed herself right on Barry’s embrace, grinding against him, noticing his arms closing on her.

 

‘That’s it’ she said on his ear. ‘Let the music take control of you!’

 

Easier said than done, but the alcohol was a good friend of Barry. His hips were starting to loosen up, following Iris’ own moves.

The music was finally starting to make him feel high and Barry loved that sensation. Here, dancing with his beautiful wife, letting loose a little.

 

He knew some men were still trying to touch him, he could feel their hands on his ass sometimes, but Iris was all that mattered, and Barry wasn’t paying much attention to them anyway. That came with the ambiance of the place.

 

When the music switch to some Caribbean music, Barry felt the immediate change in Iris’ style of dancing. Suddenly, she took his hands and put them right above her ass and started grinding against him in a way that was not platonic at all.

 

When she started going low, his hands still on her hips, trying to meet all her moves, Barry felt his body going hot all over. He saw a totally new aspect of his wife right now and it was making him so horny and excited.

 

His eyes were only watching Iri’s back, moving sensually, her ass twerking with every beat.

 

Barry was smiling like an idiot, that was the discovery of the night, Iris was twerking like she was on fire, her dress showing all her curves. Barry had a hard time concentrating on anything other than wanting to make long and hard love to his wife.

His attention was suddenly taken away when he felt someone huge behind him, encircling his hips and dancing against him.

 

If the hot and sweaty feeling was anything to go by, Barry was sure someone was shirtless behind him. A man, if Barry assumed correctly, he could feel every inch of muscles against his back.

 

‘Hey! the mysterious man said. How are you handsome?’

 

Barry froze. That voice, that couldn’t be…

 

The music still playing, Iris not paying any attention at Barry’s inner monologue, the other man was still dancing with him and Barry was starting to feel a little out of place.

Was that… Barry tried to turn his head to see his dancing companion.

 

‘No, no picking, announced the man with an amused tone.’

 

Barry groaned and continued watching Iris.

 

‘Ollie?!’

 

The man said nothing, instead pressing a little closer to Barry, making him feel his body. Barry flushed so hard he swore someone could cook an egg on his face.

 

‘Good guess Barry’ Oliver answered while nibbling his ear.

 

Barry suppressed a moan. Feeling Oliver being all over him on his back and Iris grinding on his front. It was too much for him. He was just a man and here they were, two of the most gorgeous people on this planet dancing with him and down right making love to him and the dancefloor… well nearly, but same difference.

 

Iris stopped her movements and turned to face Barry, quickly noticing the man standing behind him. She smiled viciously and came closer to Barry.

 

‘I see you’ve already met your gift for the night?’ She said with a teasing tone.

 

Barry raised an eyebrow, not as upset as he should be.

 

‘Really Iris? You could not have told me earlier that it was him? That _he_ was going to be the surprise?’

 

‘Then it would not have been a surprise at all.’

 

Iris was as gorgeous as the heavens and as cunning as Lucifer himself. And Barry loved her so much for that. Well maybe not that much right now, but Oliver was here to help her.

He gripped Barry’s hips even tighter and made him grind against his crotch. Barry would have been happy to say something and protest, except at the same time, Iris kissed him deeply.

 

Parting his legs a little, she slid even closer to him, her leg rubbing against his crotch slowly.

 

Barry was moaning so hard, feeling so hot and horny at the same time.

 

Oliver leant against him, saying something in Iris’ ear. She smiled and then stopped kissing Barry, watching him like a predator.

 

She then proceeded to turn Barry, so that he was facing Ollie.

 

The sight left him speechless. Glistening with sweat, Ollie’s abs were even more beautiful than usual. His chest looked so firm and muscled, Barry’s mouth was watering.

 

Oliver noticed how his friend looked at him and he smiled, of that special devilish grin.

 

Barry was sure his pants were going to explode right here. But he couldn’t think that much about it before Ollie pulled him anew against him.

 

Barry should mind a little that Oliver sweaty chest was making him all wet but really, it wasn’t that big of a deal. One could even say that it was a turn on, but Barry wasn’t going to tell anyone, except Iris maybe.

 

Iris, who was now putting her hands on Ollie’s hips, getting Barry even closer to the other man. Oliver was smiling at Barry and Iris, his eyes not leaving the younger man’s for one second.

 

Barry was trying to dance, following the beat set by the two others, but it was hard while Oliver’s scent was all over him and made him even more turned on.

 

Grinding against the two, Barry was rubbing his crotch against Ollie’s and it was so good. He knew Oliver had no shame whatsoever, but it made him feel a little bad leaving Iris on the side.

 

Barry decided to change that. With a big grin, he stopped the dance, evading Iris and Oliver grip. He made his way behind Oliver.

 

‘Now Ollie, let’s make sure you have a taste of the party too!’

 

Oliver’s smile grew wilder. Iris was grinning at her husband. Of course, he would try to set them up, that was fair. Iris liked the feeling of Oliver against her. His muscular shoulders were something to die for, gripping them, she continued dancing, her breast making Oliver all distracted.

 

That was all Barry wanted really, to be able to watch Iris seduced Oliver so that he could look at his ass moving so perfectly.

 

It was something to die for by the way. Barry was sure Oliver could crush him with it and he’d still probably say thank you for that.

 

What was even more mesmerizing now was Iris putting her hands around Oliver’s neck and shamelessly moving her breast under his nose. Barry was so proud of her, he couldn’t even think to be jealous at a time like this.

 

Besides he knew Oliver was very pleased with the view, his hands were fondling Iris hips with passion.

 

Barry danced against Oliver back, his hands moving along the sides, feeling the ribs and the muscles. That was exciting to no end.

 

Grinding his crotch against Oliver’s ass, Barry couldn’t help himself but moaning loudly.

 

Oliver turned his head a little, smiling.

 

‘Barry keep it in your pants, this is still a public place you know?’

 

Barry groaned but didn’t answer. Oliver ass was too good, who could blame him?

 

Iris was feeling dizzy by all this wild dancing, so she leaned and told Oliver she was going for a drink and he could occupy Barry for a moment.

 

Oliver was blessed with infinite stamina it seems. Barry saw his wife leave and he was about to follow her when Oliver grabbed him by the neck and brought him back to the dancefloor, kissing him passionately.

 

Barry was too shocked to even think about anything.

 

Oliver’s lips against his own was something else altogether.

 

With Iris, there was sensuality and softness but with Oliver… With Oliver there was something more primal and restless, like a dangerous beast roaming to break free and devour him entirely.

 

At least Ollie got what he wanted, Barry shutting up and following him on the dancefloor once again.

 

Iris was watching them from afar, the two hottest men on Earth-1. She could feel herself becoming much hotter by the minute. Oliver kissing Barry was unexpected but welcomed, she wasn’t even aware of how much she enjoyed it before seeing it.

 

Oliver was all over Barry, Iris could see him gripping his ass and making Barry blush even harder than before. Iris’s smile grew even bigger when she witnessed Barry also touching Oliver’s ass back.

 

‘Really Barry’, she thought. ‘You’re not even gonna pretend you wanted this all this time’.

 

As for her, she wanted more for sure. She tasted Oliver’s lips and she was still hungry.

 

Going back to her boys, Iris danced her way around the men on the club, approaching Oliver from behind, as he was still focused on tasting Barry’s mouth.

 

Her hands touched Oliver’s back slowly, appreciating all the muscles. Oliver was so huge, sometimes it was almost terrifying.

 

Oliver was too busy kissing Barry and her husband was too focused on massaging Ollie’s glutes to even notice her.

 

‘Really guys?! You’re gonna leave me all alone by myself now?’

 

Iris was all laughs while the boys departed, looking almost shy now, well mostly Barry. Oliver was looking smug as ever.

 

‘There’s still room for you if you want, my Nubian princess.’

 

Iris raised an eyebrow.

 

‘Really Ollie? Douche much? I’m sure you can do better than that.’

 

Oliver smile was sly.

 

‘I could show you so many wonders if you want.’

 

Iris was hot all over. That man was a walking sex bomb! Barry was looking at his wife, pleading with his eyes for her to say yes.

 

Iris didn’t answer, instead she walked closer to Oliver, grabbing him directly by the crotch. Oliver’s smile froze, and he watched Iris intensively.

 

‘Let me see the wonders then.’

 

Iris could feel his hard-on underneath his jeans.

 

Barry was shocked. Okay now that was something very daring, even by Iris’ standards but _damn_ was that hot as hell.

Oliver was not even bothered by it, he just made some thrusts movement, showing no shame whatsoever.

 

Iris smiled.

 

‘Go on then, we’ll follow your lead.’

 

Barry nearly choked.

 

‘ _We_?’

 

‘Well yes’ answered Iris. ‘You didn’t think you’d be left alone here did you?’

 

Barry didn’t say anything, he just let Ollie put back his shirt he had tied to his belt and take his hand to follow him outside the dance club.

 

The ride home on Ollie’s car was quiet, mostly because Barry was driving, and he could see in the rearview mirror that Oliver and Iris were kissing passionately.

 

That was not making his focus any better. He should watch the road. Fuck they were so hot kissing like that.

 

Barry was debating if he should just stop the car in a dark alley, just so he could join in the fun.

 

Luckily for him, Iris’s loft wasn’t that far from the club. Was that even part of her big plan for tonight’s fun?

 

In the elevator, it was even worse. Now Oliver was watching the couple kissing deeply, not even able to contain their lust anymore.

 

Oliver was very horny and the couple making out wasn’t making him calm down either. He was having a hard time not jumping on them and make them scream with pleasure. But he was the largest of the three and the most threatening, so he was the best to prevent anyone from going in the elevator with them.

 

It was too early in the morning for anyone to even be up so luck was still on their side.

 

The trio went out of the elevator, Iris struggling to find her keys while Oliver was pushing Barry against a wall, kissing him, his hands going under his shirt to feel his abs.

 

Barry was moaning loudly and Iris wasn’t even sure if they’d make it in time in her apartment.

 

When the door was finally opened, they burst inside, not even waiting for Iris to close the door. Oliver was already taking his shirt off, again. He didn’t let Barry enjoyed the view before taking off his shirt as well.

 

‘Goddamn it Bear, you’re so fucking handsome!’

 

Barry blushed so hard under Oliver’s intense gaze.

 

‘Don’t forget about me boys!’

 

Iris was trying to get her dress off, easier said than done, she was too busy watching her two beautiful men.

 

‘I could never forget about you, you know that.’

 

Barry approached his wife, kissing her lovingly, tasting her lips with envy.

 

‘Gosh you’re perfect.’

 

Iris tried not to blush too hard, focusing instead on Oliver who managed to get naked without any of them noticing.

 

As Iris finally succeeded at getting naked, Oliver was finishing doing the same to Barry.

 

‘So, Iris. What do you want us to do tonight?’

 

Oliver, always the gentleman.

 

 He was fooling no one, he was as excited as them.

 

Iris thought for a minute.

 

‘Barry? Didn’t you say you wanted Ollie to fuck you while you were making love to me?’

 

Barry closed his eyes, blushing furiously. Iris gazed at Oliver, a wide smile on her lips.

 

‘I’m happy to oblige Bear. Just say the word and I’ll fuck you till you pass out.’

 

‘Oh dear Christ, _Ollie_!’

 

Barry was so red, Iris was starting to feel a little sorry for him. She gently pushed him on the bed

 

‘Shhh Bear. Just let him show you how much he loves you.’

 

Iris laid on the bed, next to her husband. She made a nod towards Oliver.

 

Oliver picked on the subtill message and went on the bed.

 

Barry opened his eyes to see Oliver on top of him, gazing at him intensely.

 

‘Do you want this, Bear?’

 

Barry nodded furiously. Yes, oh _yes_ , he wanted Ollie so badly. His cock twitched in response.

 

Oliver smiled.

 

‘Fuck, you’re gorgeous, you know that?’

 

‘Of course, he knows, that’s why I married him.’

 

Iris was here, of course, licking Barry’s ear and making his whole body shivered with pleasure.

 

Oliver started slowly, licking Barry’s neck, leaving a small hickey on the way.

 

Barry was trying not to moan that hard. Iris was busy kissing him and Ollie was nibbling his nipples and god was that good.

 

When he felt Oliver’s mouth on his cock, Barry groaned. Ollie was so damn skilled with his mouth, he felt so warm and wet.

 

Iris was feeling so hot inside, watching her husband writhing of pleasure under Oliver’s care. She started touching herself, inserting a finger inside her, stimulating herself.

 

The atmosphere changed quickly when Oliver flipped Barry on his stomach, kissing and biting his ass slowly.

 

‘I want you to make love to your wife as I take you, Bear. Can you do that for me?’

 

Barry did not answer, just gazing at Iris, still playing with herself.

 

‘Yes, oh fuck yes, Ollie I want that!’

 

Iris spread her legs, inviting Barry. Oliver let go of him, watching with attention as Barry moved slowly and pushed inside his wife.

 

Iris’ loud moans made Oliver even hornier for the couple. He knew they were handsome but fuck, watching Barry making love to Iris was magnificent, his round ass was so delicious to look at. The contrast between his white skin against her darker tint was mesmerizing.

 

But right now, he was more interested in owning Barry than anything else.

 

‘Barry? I’m going in, just tell me if that hurts, ok?’

 

Barry stopped for a moment. Iris groaned, not wanting it to stop. Oliver entered Barry slowly, letting him adjust to his length.

 

Barry sighed deeply. God Oliver was so large, it was excruciating.

 

Iris, seeing him being a little down, grabbed his face and kissed him slowly, caressing his face.

 

‘God Barry, you’re so beautiful. Fuck me, Barry.’

 

She was not usually that crude with him, but just the idea of Oliver penetrating him was enough to make her orgasm.

 

Barry started going back and forth slowly, feeling Oliver stretching him nicely.

 

When Oliver was finally totally inside of him, Barry was panting heavily, pressing against Iris and licking her neck with passion.

 

‘God, just fuck me, Ollie.’

 

‘Gladly!’

 

Even the smug could be heard.

 

And then, Barry saw stars. Oliver was rough. Hard. A beast in bed.

 

Barry was just having pure pleasure, his ass so full and Iris so warm. This was just too much.

 

Iris was moaning loudly, filled by Barry’s cock, she clenched her muscles, feeling the sweet orgasmic warmth coming.

 

Oliver was still pounding Barry brutally, he couldn’t contain himself. Barry’s ass was just so tight and hot it was impossible no to ravish him on the spot.

 

The only sounds they were able to make were grunts and moans. They were nothing left but pleasure. A mix of flesh and sweat.

 

‘Barry, I’m close!’

 

Oliver’s grunt was all Barry wanted to hear. He quickened his movements, making Iris moan even louder.

 

God this was pure bliss. His head was filled with pleasure, he couldn’t even speak.

 

With one finale moan, Oliver came in Barry, biting his neck, leaving another hickey.

 

Leaving Barry, Oliver went on Iris, kissing her, Barry still pounding her.

 

‘Oh my god, I’m gonna come!’

 

Barry smiled, speeding up even more. When he came inside of her, Iris moaned, soon following him in his blissful orgasm.

 

Barry let himself drop on Iris, exhausted. She wasn’t moving, enjoying the feeling of her husband close to her, as Oliver.

 

‘Damn, you too are wild.’

 

Oliver broke the silence, making Barry snort.

 

‘And you’re the one saying _that_?’

 

Oliver grinned, caressing Barry’s ass.

 

‘You know, it’s your wife who wanted that.’

 

Iris looked at the both.

 

‘Well, it’s not like you didn’t enjoy it. I know I did!’

 

Oliver didn’t say nothing, just kissing the gorgeous woman.

 

‘Well, I better enjoy it a little more while I’m at it.’

 

Barry groaned, looking at Oliver.

 

‘Man, you’re just a sex machine, not all of us can sustain that kind of sex drive!’

 

Oliver laughed.

 

‘Just you wait. I haven’t shown you the Russian way of fucking.’

 

Barry rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help himself but getting excited again.

 

Iris looked at them.

 

‘You’re impossible, really. I’m gonna go grab a glass of water, don’t you dare start again without me!’

 

Oliver put his hand on his heart.

 

‘Boyscout honor!’

 

‘That means nothing coming from you, Ollie, and you know that!’

 

Oliver smiled at Iris.

 

‘Then you better get back quickly, because I need to taste more of your husband.’

 

Barry got up, going straight on Ollie’s lap and kissing him deeply, winking at his wife.

 

Iris groaned.

 

‘I’m back in five minutes, tops!’

 

Oliver smiled, groping Barry’s ass.

 

‘Not sure I can resist that long, let’s try this theory then.’

 

Iris could hear them moaning as she left the room.

 

What a bunch of horny dogs really.

 

At least, she knew they were waiting for her before the real fun could begin once again.

 

Oh, that night was going to be a night to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaand that is all for me, thank you for your company on this OS !  
> Let's hope i'll see you again on another story \o/


End file.
